One Fatal Mistake
by Tara Lynn
Summary: Zechs makes a mistake. Will Noin forgive him? Yea bad summary, oh well.Easy on the flames please? This is my first ZxN fic. And I love those two! ^o^


One Fatal Mistake  
  
  
She had just got home. She slammed the door behind her and walked to the   
couch and sat down, still holding the left side of her face. She was crying, and   
couldn't believe he had done that. "Get a hold of yourself," She said outloud to   
herself, shaking, "Get a hold of yourself Noin, he didn't know what he was doing,  
he was drunk but...." How could she face him again? She buried her face in the   
pillows and continued to cry.  
Earlier that day.....  
They were bored and decided to go out to a bar. They sat alone in one  
corner at the end of the bar. She drank soda while Zechs drank Wild Turkey. Two hours  
later, he started mumbling things to himself.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"I was just saying how I don't deserve to be alive and here with you." She put her hand  
on his shoulder.   
"Zechs.. you do deserve to be alive.. you can't be putting yourself down like that."  
"I don't need your sympathy, I deserve to be dead."  
"Zechs, don't say that, how can you think so lowly of yourself? I don't want to hear you  
say those things."  
"Then don't listen."  
"But Zechs, I can't help but listen, and I can't stand hearing you say that."  
"It's not your problem what I think about myself."  
"Zechs, I don't want to see you in pain."  
"Back off, I do what I want."  
"Zechs, I don't want..."  
"Shut up.."  
"No, I can't bear to see you do this to yo......"  
Before she could finish, she was cut off by a strike across her face by Zechs hand.  
Her eyes widened, and she held the side of her face. Within a moment, she darted out  
the door and ran home.  
The next afternoon......  
Zechs knew what he had done, and felt absolutly terrible. He didn't know   
what to do. "If I go to apoligize, will she forgive me?" He paced around his house.   
He had a slight headache from a hangover, but it didn't bother him as much as the   
pain in his heart did. "I'll go, I have to apoligize, we've known eachother for so  
long and I can't lose her now." Because you love her.. A small voice in the back of  
his head spoke. He did love her, no matter how much he tried not to, he didn't deserve  
her freindship, although she always gave it to him. He took that much, but he didn't   
deserve her love. He has thought that for a while now. "No.. I have to tell her... "   
He stood and decided he had to go see her. And with that, he started for her house.  
She looked in the mirror at herself, there was a slight bruise on the left  
side of her face. She walked to her living room and sat down on the couch. She leaned   
back and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She jumped up, not  
expecting it. She walked to the door and reached to the knob, turning it and opening  
the door.  
As he heard the door open, his heart raced, what would he say, how would  
he appoligize? Would she ever forgive him? As she opened the door, she peered out.   
Zechs stood there, both fists clenched, his head faced down, the sorrow shown in his  
ice blue eyes. She looked at him. "Zechs?"  
"Lucrezia.... I.. I need to talk to you.."  
She was suprised, it was the first time he called her by her first name.  
"Come in." He walked inside and sat down, she sat beside him. "Lucrezia..." he started,  
"I can understand if you never speak to me again and hate me forever but... I'm sorry   
for what happened last night. I didn't know what I was doing and I'm sorry from the   
bottom of my heart." "Oh Zechs.." She replied. "Of course I can forgive you." She placed  
her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and put his hand on her face. "My God what   
I have I done to you? How could I have done such a thing?" "Zechs, you put too much   
blame on yourself, it wasn't your fault." He stroked her face, she smiled. "Im totaly  
ok." She said reassuringly. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close, then  
whispered. "Lucrezia, I never meant to hurt you, and I never want to see you hurt   
because I" .........Say it.. you have to stop denying yourself..He closed his eyes   
".... I love you, Lucrezia.." She rested her head on his chest. "I love you too,   
Zechs." He smiled and tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. She   
wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They forgot about all the   
pains in the past, because they were together, and that was all that mattered to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legal crap  
  
Ok I don't own Gundam Wing, even though I wish I did, espesially Zechs ^o^. This was  
my first Zechs and Noin fic I ever wrote, so go soft on me. I know it's a little short,  
but bear with me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little fic. Ok, I know the title is a   
little.. ordinary, but I had no ideas, hope you enjoy my fics in the future! Ja! ^o^  



End file.
